Opposite Day!
by Lara Potter
Summary: Chapter 4 is UP! OPPOSITE DAY WITH THE MARAUDERS! And Lily and Bella too:) Read and Review, my pets! I heart you!
1. 01

A/N: Aha! I was in the car and I got this idea.. Just a one chapter quick fic. It's not supposed to be good, I just need to get it outta my head. Feel free to review and flame tho! WELL! Here ya go- "OPPOSITE DAY!"  
  
James Potter woke up on a lovely day in March, not knowing what await him. He stretched and looked at the calendar.  
  
"Oi! Sirius!" he poked his best friend, Sirius Black, who awoke and asked, "What, Prongs?"  
  
"It's-I mean--- I don't mean. AW forget it!" He thrust the calendar under Sirius' nose, pointing to March 16. Sirius grinned- it was Opposite Day, named March 16 by the Marauders in 1st year.  
  
Opposite day was taken very seriously by them. It was a fun time to confuse teachers, fellow Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Peter.  
  
"Hey- Remus!!" Sirius knudge him, and showed him the calendar.  
  
"Yes! I mean- No!" Remus cried.  
  
Later at breakfast.  
  
"Goodbye Lily!" James greeted the red headed Lily Evans.  
  
"Er; whatever James." She replied.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Bella, Lily's best friend.  
  
"Au revoir! How aren't you doing this ugly night?"  
  
"Sirius, did you bump your head on the chandelier again?" Bella asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius replied cheerfully.  
  
On the other side of the table, Remus sat down next to Peter, who jumped when Remus said, "What's down, Wormtail? Anything old I shouldn't know about?"  
  
"I-I'm afraid I don't understand you Remus."  
  
"Bad!" Remus said, helping himself to some toast.  
  
James took a bite out of his English muffin, and said to Bella, "Ya should no this Bella, but my enemy Sirius over here doesn't hate you!"  
  
"Um. Okay James, I think I already knew that." "Are you sick?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
In Charms.  
  
"Bad evening, Professor Flitwick!" Remus said happily to Flitwick as he took his seat.  
  
Flitwick, who was looking for something in a stack of papers and wasn't really paying attention, replied, "Same to you, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"What the heck is WRONG with you three???" Bella hissed.  
  
"Something!" James shouted.  
  
"Well THAT'S obvious." Lily muttered as she took out her notes.  
  
Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books and told the class, "Pop quiz today!"  
  
The class groaned, except-  
  
"Yay!" Remus, James, and Sirius squealed.  
  
Flitwick handed out papers. James, Sirius, and Remus nodded to each other. On James' paper, under where is said "Name:" he wrote "Remus Lupin." On Sirius' paper was "James Potter" and on Remus' was "Sirius Black." (A/N: Hey I know that's not there opposites. but. I don't care^_^)  
  
In the middle of class, Sirius stood and shouted: "I'm not done!!!"  
  
"That's all right Mr. Black!" Flitwick said, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, that's not okay, then." and he sat down, while Flitwick scratched his head.  
  
Later--- at Lunch.  
  
"Please don't give me the marmalade," Remus said to Lily politely.  
  
"I won't don't worry." Lily said, studying her History of Magic notes.  
  
A moment later, Remus repeated, "Please don't give me the marmalade, Lily!"  
  
"I'm NOT giving you the marmalade, Remus!"  
  
A moment later, "Lily, I asked you NOT to give me the marmalade!!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME Remus!!! I'm NOT giving you the stupid marmalade!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, with James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey- Sevy!" James called to Snape, grinning friendly-like.  
  
"What do YOU want- Potter," he spat.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't please stick your head in a bucket of frog spawn."  
  
"Don't worry, Potter- I;m not that stupid. Why do you care, anyway?" He said, confused.  
  
Sirius waved, and they walked back to the common room skipping.  
  
Once again-Later. in History of Magic.  
  
"Now if you would please open your copy of History of Goblins, we can get started." Binns told them.  
  
"No." Said James.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potts?"  
  
"It's not Potter, ma'am. I said 'no'."  
  
"Detention, Potts, for being a smart alec."  
  
"Ooo, dats bad!"  
  
Binns ignored him and went on, reading page 14 of History of Goblins.  
  
A long and boring half hour later, Binns said, "Please pass your homework to the right hand side of the room, where I will collect it."  
  
"Er- Mr Potts? Mr. Luppino? Mr. Blacking? Why may I ask are you passing your papers to the left, when I clearly stated right?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
The three received a detention after the long argument that followed.  
  
You know the routine. Later..(a/n: hehe) at Dinner.  
  
"It was a very unsuccessful day, wasn't it, Padfoot, Moony?" James said while puring gravy on his mashed potatoes. "No, of course!" Remus and Sirius said.  
  
Lily asked, "What is the matter with you three???!"  
  
"I told you, Lily- Something!" James said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever. Forget it!"  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm not tired!" Remus said as they climbed into their four posters.  
  
Smiling, Sirius asked James and Remus, "I just hate opposite day, don't you?"  
  
A/n: Well Now I will get back to my other fics! Review lol! ~Lily Flower! 


	2. 02

A/N: Hola! Yes! I am back! I've gotten a lot of requests (in reviews, and offline) to extend this little baby fic-ling of mine. So- I will! Here ya go! Note: This will be year one, so we're jumping back in time a bit... Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first time around!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world are items in my toy box, they were made my by the Rowling Manufacturing Company, which is located in Lara Potter's brain...  
  
OPPOSITE DAY: YEAR ONE  
  
~THE NIGHT BEFORE~  
  
James Potter sat playing chess with Sirius Black, his best friend.  
  
"Check," he sighed.  
  
"What's eating you?" Sirius asked, not removing his eyes from the game.  
  
"We haven't pranked in AGES," James whined.  
  
"Yeah... It's been three whole days..." Sirius pretended to blow his nose.  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea! Oi! Remus! C'mere!" he called across the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Remus Lupin walked over.  
  
"Yeah James?"  
  
"Me and Siri' here were thinking-" James told him, "-We need to liven up Hogwarts. We haven't pranked in three days straight!"  
  
Remus nodded. "And...?"  
  
"And I just had this idea," he told them both, "we could have an Opposite Day!"  
  
"What?" Sirius and Remus said in unison.  
  
"You know! Opposite Day! Where everything we say and do is opposite! Just- Just don't tell Lily or Bella, they'll be a worthy target."  
  
The exchanged high fives.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY: MARCH 16TH: OPPOSITE DAY~  
  
Sirius woke up and yawned. He got up and was looking around for his robes when his eyes fell upon the calendar.  
  
He grinned. "Ohhh yeah! I mean no." he caught himself hastily.  
  
"James! Rem!" he said, jabbing them in the sides.  
  
"Sirius, it's Saturday!" James moaned from under the covers.  
  
"You DON'T mean it's NOT Saturday."  
  
"Wha-OH!" James said. Remus had caught on too.  
  
They dressed quickly and excitedly, eager to get started.  
  
~IN THE COMMON ROOM~  
  
"Bye Lily!" James said, sitting down next to a red-headed girl who happened to hate him.  
  
"Shove it, James, I'm busy." She said, burying her nose in a book.  
  
"I want to leave." James complained.  
  
"Be my guest, O Great One,"  
  
"Hi!" he said, standing up and rejoining Sirius and Remus. They sniggered as they stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
~AT BREAKFAST~  
  
"Horrible evening, eh Bella?" Sirius said, sitting down next to Bella Figg.  
  
"I think you need mental help," she said, glancing suspiciously at Sirius.  
  
"I do!" he said happily, spreading marmalade on his toast.  
  
"Yeah. Um, I'm gonna go- over there" she pointed to a seat next to Remus, who was a few feet away. "-away from you."  
  
"Don't do that!" he called after her.  
  
She ignored him and went to sit down next to Remus.  
  
"Hey Remus," she said cheerfully, "D'you know what's gotten into Sirius? He's not right in the head, that one..."  
  
Remus turned to face her.  
  
"Oh, goodbye there Bella! May I not interest you in not trying these horrid eggs?" (A/N: Ooo that's good!) he said cheerfully.  
  
"You guys are reeeallly starting to scare me." She said.  
  
"Aw, don't be happy Bella! We're not messing with you!" Remus said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Uurgh!" Bella screamed in frustration, and she ran from the hall, face in her hands.  
  
"Well," said Remus quietly to himself, "Shes completely not traumatized now."  
  
~ON THE GROUNDS~  
  
Severus Snape was sitting by the lake, absorbed in a book, when he felt someone prod him hard in his back.  
  
"Snapie!" said a mischievious James Potter.  
  
"Whadda YOU want, Potter?" he spat.  
  
"I just didn't want to give you this ugly flower!" said James, holding out a pretty lilac.  
  
"You're disturbing," said Snape shortly.  
  
"You aren't as well." He giggled, and skipped off towards the castle again.  
  
~LUNCH~  
  
"Lily!" Sirius Black yelled down the table to her. She waved an impatient hand at him and went back to her food.  
  
"Don't come her, please!" he called.  
  
"I wouldn't get near you with a ten foot broomstick, Black," (A/N: Farmiliar? =) )  
  
"That's not disappointing, Lily, because you are so mean, I couldn't stay around you all day." He said matter of factly.  
  
~IN THE COMMON ROOM~  
  
"Later, Arthur!" Remus cried out to Arthur Weasley. "Would you not fancy an unfriendly game of chess?"  
  
"Are you insulting me, Lupin?" Arthur laughed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Wha-" Arthur was very sensitive-as well as a Prefect. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snapped.  
  
"YAY!!!!!" Remus cried. He even did a little victory dance, causing the older girls to giggle and point.  
  
"Get out of my face, you're confusing me." Arthur said exasperatedly.  
  
"Un-gladly!" Remus said.  
  
"That's not a word, you realize, right?"  
  
~Dinner~  
  
James sat down next to Bella Figg for dinner.  
  
"I'm absolutely STUFFED aren't you?" asked James.  
  
"Er, James, we haven't eaten yet." She said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Of course we have!"  
  
"NO, we haven't!"  
  
"Yes, we have!"  
  
"NO! WE HAVEN'T!"  
  
"YES WE HAVE!"  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore.  
  
"Never!" cried out James.  
  
"Shut UP James!" Lily hissed.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!"  
  
~GETTING READY TO GO TO SLEEP~  
  
"Ah, that was an unsuccessful night wasn't it?" Sirius called to the other two beds.  
  
"I'd never bet my life on it!" agreed James.  
  
"No ma'am!" said Remus.  
  
"Bad morning guys," murmured James.  
  
~  
  
A/N: What did you think? As funny as the first, or less funny? Let me know( Chocolate muffins to reviewers!  
  
Love, Lara Potter 


	3. 03

**A/N:** Hello again! T'is I, Lara Potter. BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF OPPOSITE DAY! Don't you just love me?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter... I just thought of the plot to this fanfic. All other credit goes to my idol, Jo Rowling!

**Opposite Day: Year Two**

**By Lara Potter**

The Night Before

Sirius Black and James Potter were running around the common room, screaming like girls.

Why you ask?

Their acquaintances, Lily Evans and Bella Figg, were chasing them and pelting them with Itch Bombs. Pay-back for a previous prank.

"Those- idiots- I- _hate_- them!" puffed James, running side by side with his best friend.

"I- know!" breathed Sirius. "They- will- pay!"

An hour and a half later, Remus walked jovially into the common room, stopping at the strange sight: half the students in Gryffindor were sitting on the various couches and chairs and free spots on the ground, eating popcorn and sipping soda. They were watching eagerly as James, Sirius, Bella, and Lily had a shouting match.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE _BETTER_ THAN US, EH?" James bellowed.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY!" Screeched Lily, throwing an Itch Bomb in James' general direction- but missing because she was so angry. It exploded in a blast of powder and the watching students leaned backwards so they wouldn't be hit.

"WELL YOU KNOW WE'RE JUST GONNA PRANK YOU AGAIN, DON'T YOU?" Sirius yelled.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, BLACK!" Bella retorted, throwing yet another Itch Bomb. She had good aim- and hit him right in the chest. He exploded and did a combination of itching himself fiercely and attempting to dive and tackle Bella.

James' eyes suddenly grew wide- and he was reminded that it was March 15th.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted. Then, as if in slow-motion, he reached out one arm and ran for his friend, pulling him off Bella, while bellowing in a too-deep voice, "**NOOOOOOOO**!"

Once James, Remus, and a very itchy Sirius had assembled in their dormitory, Sirius demanded an explanation.

"I could've knocked her head off!" he clenched his fists.

"But Sirius- wait wait, listen." James said, holding up his hands. "Don't you know what day tomorrow is?" he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Of course, it's the DAY I KILL ARABELLA JOANNE FI-"

"No, no, besides that." James interrupted.

"Um," Sirius said, breathing heavily. He glanced over at the calendar.

"March sixteenth. What does that have to do with any- _OH_!" Understanding bloomed in his mischievous grey eyes.

Remus understood too. "Opposite Day! Of _course_! How could we have forgotten? Aw, too bad Peter's gone this week... he could have helped,"

They spent the rest of the night planning the next day- it was going to be a GREAT opposite day.

The Next Day- March 16th- Opposite Day

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. The students and staff of Hogwarts School were expecting a relaxing, peaceful day... Little did they know of the havoc of the later hours.

"BAD EVENING!!" Chorused James, Sirius, and Remus, as they burst through the oak doors to the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to stare at the maniacs. Some said, "Oh, it's just James Potter and his friends..." and continued to chat. The first years looked bewildered. The seventh years- annoyed.

Oblivious to the various reactions, the three friends skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to their beautiful main targets; AKA Bella and Lily.

"Get away from us, _Potter_," Lily spat, flinging a spoonful of oatmeal at James.

"But, my pet- my only wish is to ensure that you are not completely miserable!" he said sweetly, batting his eyelashes and licking the oatmeal from his cheek.

"You stink, Potter." She said, averting her eyes.

"Of course not, it's not like I haven't bathed in weeks." He said brightly.

On the other side of Lily, Sirius sat next to Bella, annoying the living daylights out of her.

"Can I not read your palm? I know I'm in third year, but I didn't think I'd get a head start on Divination." He said eagerly.

"You're in second year, you moron. Unless you really aren't a moron and skipped a year. I highly doubt that's the case," she said dryly. She was eyeing the glass of orange juice in his hand.

"You're not going to throw that at me are you?" she asked.

"Of course!" He pretended to raises the hand with the glass in it.

Bella screamed and ran from the hall, the words "MY HAIR!" escaping from her lips.

Sirius blinked and took a sip of juice. "It looks quite awful today, no."

Green House Three

Remus ran up to Professor Sprout, who was tending to some of her magical plants in Greenhouse three.

"Ooh what don't you have there, Professor?" he asked curiously.

"I DON'T HAVE time for pesky questions here, Lupin." She said grumpily.

"And what didn't get you into such a good mood?" he asked, clearly concerned. Sprout mistook it for sarcasm and gave him a detention.

"But Professor, I ALWAYS get detention!" Remus told her.

"Then take two," she said, chasing him away.

Lunch

"OH SNAPEY!" a voice shouted. Severus Snape whipped around, eye twitching, face contorted with rage.

"OOF!" he cried. Someone had punched him from below! IN THE NOSE!

"My nose!" He sobbed.

"I'm _SO_ not sorry, Snapey." James said, getting off the floor.

"Now my nose is crooked you idiot!" Snape screeched.

"But, you're not a greasy haired weirdo." James said innocently.

Snape stood and dragged James over to Professor Dumbledore, who was sipping his afternoon tea.

"One seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" he asked, peering at them over half moon glasses.

"POTTER here, punched me in the nose! See? It's bleeding!" Snape cried shrilly.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." James 'admitted.'

"Well, we all know Mr. Potter is no liar, you must have accidentally bumped into something Snape. Please don't falsely accuse people." He turned away for a moment to chat with Professor McGonagall.

Snape clenched his fists and stomped away. When he'd gone, Dumbledore winked at James.

On The Grounds

Bella sat under a tree, writing in her diary. She sucked on the end of her sugar quill, and scribbled away.

Sirius bounded excitedly up to her and exclaimed, "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye," She said, not looking up.

"It's polite to look at someone who isn't talking to you." Sirius informed her.

"Interesting." She murmured.

Sirius looked over her shoulder to see what she had written.

"'Sirius Black is the most handsome, most charming-'" he read. Bella slammed the book closed. She stood up abruptly.

"BLACK?!?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"You aren't oblivious, you don't know," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I- I was just writing that as a joke!" she stammered.

"Yes you were. So this is how you really don't feel about me?"

"Right, right." She said, convincing herself that Sirius believed her.

"Wrong, then, hi!" he skipped off into the Forbidden Forest.

Dinner

Remus ran into the hall and sat next to his comrades.

"Good bye! How wasn't my night?" he asked them.

"Dreadful!" Sirius and James said in unison.

"You guys are such losers," Bella said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yes we are." Remus defended.

"Wow, you agree." Lily laughed. "So, James, and pranking plans tonight?"

"Of course not," James said slowly, grinning mischievously.

"OH NO!" shouted Sirius, jumping onto the table.

"What is it, Sirius?!" Bella asked, bewildered. All the other students stared up at him.

"I'm vegetarian!!!" He shouted.

"So?" Came several replies.

"I just ate a beef sandwich!"

"Um... Sirius, that was potato salad."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

He pretended to look sick, and ran out of the hall.

"Go see if he's okay, he's scaring me," Lily said to James and Remus.

Getting Ready for Bed

"Dare I not say that was worse than last year?" Remus said sleepily.

"Don't you dare!" Sirius said.

James collapsed in his bed and whispered to his friends, "Ah, life is sour."

**A/N**: Ahahaha. What did you think? It was longer. Better or worse? Hmm... Review my chums and 'ettes! -Lara Potter


	4. 3rd Year

**A/N:** In dishonor of Opposite Day, I am not updating.

You're welcome to "**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**" for not reminding me.

Bad evening!

Opposite-ness turned **off** for the disclaimer for fear of evil lawyers suing me.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter... I just thought of the plot to this fanfic. All other credit goes to my idol, Jo Rowling! Oh… and I don't own "The Wizard of Oz" either!

**Commence** Opposite-ness!

* * *

**Opposite Day: Year Three**

**By Lara Potter

* * *

**

The Night Before, Gryffindor Common Room

"You know Bella, the Marauders haven't pranked us in ages," Lily said thoughtfully, turning a page of her Transfiguration textbook. "I wonder what's up…"

Lily Evans and Bella Figg were sitting at their favorite table in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing some homework.

"It is rather strange," Bella said, throwing her quill from hand to hand in a bored manner, "Let's not remind them."

"Good plan."

Meanwhile, in the 3rd Year Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory…

Sirius Black was lying on his back in the middle of his four-poster bed, throwing Bertie Bott's in the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth. He wasn't succeeding. There were multicolored beans carpeting the area around his bed, but he kept at it.

"Sirius, stop." James said, annoyed, looking up from his book (Quidditch through the Ages.) Sirius ignored him, throwing a green bean into the air and opening his mouth wide. He missed and it landed by his shoes.

"Sirius! _Stop!_" James said, picking up a fistful of beans and pelting them at Sirius' head. Surprisingly, one landed in his mouth.

"Yes! I caught one, James!" He said excitedly, rolling over onto his stomach so that some beans toppled off of his forehead and out of his ears.

"No kidding," Remus said from the other side of the room.

"Stop throwing those things," James said crossly, ruffling his hair. It was a new habit of his.

"But I'm _bored,_ Jamesie-poo!" Sirius whined like a three-year-old.

"You're _always_ bored, Sirius," James said, sitting back on his own bed. "And _don't_ call me 'Jamesie-poo,'"

"Right-o, Jamesie-pie," Sirius said cheekily.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting the plan!" Remus said suddenly in shock.

"What plan?" Sirius and James said in unison.

"The plan for _Opposite Day,_ you morons!" Remus sighed. "You know, the one we've been planning for months?"

"Oh. Right. That one." Sirius said.

"Yeah, um… How'd that go again?" James asked. "Refresh my memory."

Remus shook his head. "Honestly, you two have the memories of goldfish,"

"But goldfish are really smart, aren't they?" Sirius said, shaking his head so a yellow-ish bean popped out of his ear.

"Er, nevermind." Remus said.

"So how'd this prank go, huh, Remus?" James probed.

"Well, tomorrow's Opposite Day, right?"

"Right,"

"Well, this year we're going to wreak some havoc at the breakfast table," Remus said, a wicked grin spreading across his usually gentle face.

D-Day (Opposite Day)

Everyone in the Gryffindor boys dormitories hate early mornings, and are usually found snoring peacefully in their beds at seven. But not on March 16. The Marauders (minus Peter- who was in the Hospital Wing for the night or something) were up bright and early and were ready to go. Mostly.

"Wake down, Jamesie!" Sirius said, jumping up and down on his best friend's bed.

"Wha- wha? OH, bad night to me!" he said, hopping out of bed and getting ready.

Down in the Great Hall, Lily and Bella were sitting at their usual spots and about to have some toast and orange juice

"Where's the jam?" cried Lily desperately.

"What?" Bella asked.

"The _jam_," Lily repeated, "You can't have toast without jam!"

"This isn't even bread!" Bella cried, holding up a thin tortilla.

"Here's the jam!" Lily said happily, holding up a jar which had a jam label on the outside. But on the inside,

"Eww, what's that?" Bella cried, pointing at the red substance in the jar.

"It's ketchup!" Lily said. "Outrageous!"

"I'll bet it was the house-elves, they must be really out of it," Bella said in disgust.

"No," Lily said grimly. "It was _them._"

'Them' happened to be James, Sirius, and Remus. The three comrades bounded into the hall singing, "DONG DING THE WIZARD'S ALIVE!" over and over again, and no one could figure out why.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY JAM?" Lily shrieked. Nothing stood between Lily and "her" jam.

"I didn't put _mustard_ in it!" James said in an outraged tone.

"No, you put _ketchup_ in it!" She shouted.

"And where's the toast?" asked Bella suspiciously.

"And the orange juice is all blue looking!" piped up a fifth year.

"Not to mention the syrup jar is full of butter!" came a seventh year's voice.

"And my French toast has gone all Italian," said a forlorn first year, who was holding out a piece of toast with an Italian flag sticking out of it.

"Why, that's horrible!" Remus said. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Well, I wouldn't expect _you_ to do it, Remus," Lily said kindly. It was clear that Remus was her favorite. "But _you two_ on the other hand…!"

"You?" Sirius said, shocked.

"No, _you!_" Bella said.

"You, right. That's what I didn't say." Sirius repeated.

"You!"

"You, yes."

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

Transfiguration

"Mr. Potter, would you like to explain to be why you are wearing your socks on your hands?" McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrows as the 13-year old boy skipped inside her room.

"Yes," James stated.

"Please, enlighten me,"

"Yes,"

"Go ahead, I'm waiting,"

"YES WAY!" James said forcefully.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"Yes, I meant it," James said sadly.

"Mr. Potter, detention for behaving so strangely. I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this." McGonagall sighed and turned to the class.

"Today we will learn the shrinking spell. With the partner I assigned you at the beginning of the year, take turns attempting to make one of these rabbits smaller. The incantation is, _'Piccolo!'_"

(**A/N**: Piccolo means small in Italian. I think. Haha, at least I didn't say "shrinkium!")

James and Lily were in a pair together, much to James' pleasure and Lily's dismay.

"Okay, Potter, you go first," Lily sighed, handing him their white rabbit. James rolled up his sleeves, took out his wand, waved it and shouted, "_Trumpet!_"

(**A/N**: Hahaha, do you get it? Bad humor –grin-)

The poor bunny emitted sparks from his ears, but that was it.

"Trumpet? It's piccolo, Potter," Lily said, confused.

"Wrong, it's trumpet." James said happily. Lily raised her hand.

"Professor, please tell this deranged boy what the incantation is," Lily sighed.

"_Piccolo,_ Potter," McGonagall said. "Let's see you try it." Once again, James waved his wand, saying with great flourish, "_Trumpet!_"

"It's _piccolo,_ Mr. Potter. With a 'P.'" McGonagall said. "Watch Miss Evans."

Lily proudly said the incantation and the rabbit shrunk to the size of a golf ball.

"See, Potter? It's _piccolo_, not trumpet." Lily smirked.

"Wrong, that's what I haven't been saying all the short!" James said exasperatedly.

After Classes

Remus and Sirius were walking through the hallway, minding their own business (as if) when they met Snivelly Snape by a suit of armor.

"Snivellus!" Sirius greeted. "How lovely to hear you!"

"Excuse me, Black?" Snape said, smoothing back his greasy hair. "You know, I always thought you would be in Slytherin, what with your family and all,"

"They are nice people, aren't they?" Sirius said.

"Too bad you met Potter," Snape said.

"Otherwise I might not have been your enemy!" Sirius said, looking horror-struck.

"Cheerio, old chap!" Remus called over his shoulder, dragging Sirius away.

Dinner

Most people had already finished dinner, but Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Bella were a few of the remaining Gryffindors.

"I see the food has returned to its normal state." Lily said, eyeing her steak suspiciously.

"Happy, eh?" Remus asked.

"We've figured out what you three have been doing," Bella said mischievously.

"You've been doing and saying everything opposite to confuse everyone! It's incredibly obvious."

James and Sirius exchanged horrified glances.

"Uh, I uh, know what you're not talking about," James said hastily.

"Well, it's not going to work on us, and we're going to tell everyone else," Lily said evilly.

"YES! MY CAREER IS NOT RUINED!" Sirius shouted sadly. At that very moment, Dumbledore strolled up behind Lily and Bella and flicked his wand. "_Obliviate,_"

Bella and Lily suddenly left, talking about Charms homework.

"They will have no memory of today. Carry on, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore (what a good man) nodded his head and turned to leave. "Or should I say, carry off?" He walked back to the Head Table, chuckling.

"That wasn't interesting in the slightest," Remus said.

"This has been one normal night," James said, sauntering out of the Hall with his friends.

Just then, Peter turned up.

"Hey, guys! I'm all better! That curse finally wore off!" He said eagerly.

"Oh, that's horrible!" James grinned.

"W-what?" Peter said, smile faltering."

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! Did you guys like it? It is actually longer than my other ones, but I just couldn't stop. I hope it's sort of funny; it's hard to live up to the first Opposite Day. I'm sorry if it's not very good. Well, review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far- you don't know how happy I am when I hear you love Opposite Day! See you next year (or sooner)! 

Loathe,

Lara Potter


End file.
